Remember Me
by MadCapSciFiWriter
Summary: Someone from Teyla's past reamerges who is going to make a certain Lt. Col. jealous. Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Don't own a thing…Darn it!

No Spoilers whatsoever…all made up!

The Stargate burst to life as the blue-white wave of the wormhole stabilized into the shimmering face of the event horizon.

Moments later Lt. Col. John Sheppard and his team stepped through. The gate immediately shutting down after Teyla, Ronon and Rodney were completely through.

"Well," John Sheppard said, putting on his black aviator sunglasses to shade his eyes from the glaring sun, "Let's see what's on this world." He looked around, taking in the vast vegetation, blue sky and the rocky cliffs sitting in the distance.

"I have not been to this world before Colonel," Teyla stated, walking over to examine a flowering bush growing just off of the Stargate's DHD, "But I recognize this flower."

Teyla bent and snapped the stem of a flower and held it in her hands.

It was a beautiful flower; it filled Teyla's hands with its large teardrop, orange petals that surrounded a deep, purple center.

"I have always known this flower to grow in only one place. A world called Dados…I have not been there for some time now," Teyla commented absently, a far away look in her eyes as she held the flower in her hand, gently stroking one of the soft petals.

"Right, pretty flower," Rodney quipped "but not exactly an astounding discovery that is going to help Atlantis fight off the wraith if they come back to attack us."

Ronon took a step closer to Rodney, glaring down at him, his height a great deterrent for Rodney to stop talking.

"Rodney…" Sheppard warned as he walked over to where Teyla stood.

"Dr. McKay is right Col…this flower just reminded me of someone I use to know…someone lost long ago…" Teyla made to drop the flower on the ground but stopped and instead reached up to her hair and slipped the stem into the hair band of her ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Shall we continue?" Teyla asked looking Col. Sheppard in his eyes before turning and heading out.

They headed out in the direction of the cliffs, Ronon on point, scouting ahead for signs of a path or settlement. Teyla followed slightly ahead of Col. Sheppard and Rodney took up the back and could be heard grumbling ever so often about the heat and the damage the sun was no doubt doing to his fair complexion.

But John was not paying attention instead his thoughts focused on the woman walking in front of him.

John knew Teyla. He could interpret a smile, a raised eyebrow and even her silence. They way she stood, the tilt of her head…over the past two years he knew Teyla better than anyone else yet…John stared at the flower nestled in her hair…yet what did he know of her past.

Teyla didn't talk much of her past, seeming to want to strive forward instead of looking back. With all she and her people had been through in their lives John could understand her desire to move on but sometimes…he wished that she would open up to him.

Then again, John thought, he wasn't exactly an open book concerning his past either. Sure he shared with Teyla his love of football and Ferris Wheels but as far as talking about his family…

As if Teyla could sense John watching her, she stopped to look back at him, her head slightly tilted to one side in question.

John caught her gaze and threw her a wide grin. Teyla lifted her eyebrows in amusement and waited until he was next to her before continuing to walk.

They immediately fell into a comfortable rhythm, neither speaking but both entirely aware of the other.

They continued walking hearing Rodney complain about the possible blisters his new prescription shoes were giving him when suddenly Ronon appeared on the path before them.

"I've found a trail. It leads up into the cliffs…maybe an hour old."

John and Teyla exchanged glances, "Let's pick up the pace! Rodney quit your complaining and let's see if we can catch up with the locals."

"Pick up the pace? I think I'm getting a blister; these shoes are new, just arrived with the shipment from the Dadelous. They have therapeutic soles recommended for my back; I don't think that they were meant for hard travel. Perhaps it would be better if I just stayed her…'

"Rodney!"

"All right, all right, I'm moving Col, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

The team set off at a quick pace to follow the trail Ronon had found, towing a limping and grumbling Rodney with them.

The trail wound itself up the cliffs, its steep angle of ascent proving a slight problem for the Atlantis team.

"Um, there doesn't happen to be an easier way up is there?" Col. Sheppard asked his head angled up to follow the incline of the path.

"Well, that is truly a tragedy, "Rodney remarked rather happily, "Looks like we'll have to send a lower echelon team to scout out the area so we can…"

Rodney's voice trailed off as Ronon set out climbing the steep trail. "What you're a mountain goat too, Tarzan?"

With a sideways glance at Rodney, Teyla started to follow Ronon, Sheppard right behind her.

"You can stay here if you want Rodney, but since we're not to sure if the locals are friendlies…I would be on the lookout."

"I would also be aware of the natural inhabitants of this forest…animals and such…we would not want you to get attacked…" Teyla added bracing her foot on a jutted out rock and stepping up, her hand found a niche in the uneven surface of the path and she pulled herself up.

John couldn't help but grin at Teyla's remark…she really had been spending too much time around him…not that that was a bad thing…

John followed closely behind Teyla, keeping on eye on her footing to make sure she didn't slip or lose her grip.

"Attacked?" Rodney almost squeaked, "maybe I better accompany you…just in case…ah, you know I might be needed." Rodney quickly stepped up to the cliff and started to climb as well.

Teyla and John shared a quick smile before continuing their ascent.

They climbed for nearly an hour, Rodney's complaints now mirroring the sentiments of his fellow team members, though they wouldn't admit to it.

"We're almost to the top…I see a ledge…the path ends here…," Ronon's words were welcomed as everyone was feeling the affects of the long hike/climb.

Ronon reached the top first, "There's a cave…the path leads into it…I'm going to go check it out"

"You do that…we'll be right up" John said with a slight wheeze.

"Are you all right Col?" Teyla looked down at John, a slight smile flickering on her lips.

"Yeah, just peachy….its Rodney you should be worried about"

"Are…we…all…most…there?" Rodney huffed and puffed the words out,

"Yes Dr. McKay, we are almost there." Teyla reassured, reaching the top herself.

John was right behind her. They then both reached down and each grabbing one of Rodney's hands pulled him the rest of the way up where he promptly collapsed on the ground in an exhausted lump, "I'll just stay here for a few minutes."

Teyla bent down next Dr. Mckay, a little worried about his current state. John was about to tell her that he would be fine when…

When a projectile of sorts when flying by him nearly winging him in the arm. Instinct took over as John dropped into a crouch bringing his P-90 into attention, "Teyla take cover...Rodney, go with her."

Teyla grabbed Rodney by his arm and pulled him behind a fallen tree trunk that lay a few feet away.

John continued to scan the area…

"I would put your weapon down if you don't want any harm to come to your friend here"

And with that John saw Ronon, hands tied behind his back roughly tossed out of the cave opening, followed by three men, caring some unknown weapons; one pointed at Ronon, the other two pointed at John himself.

John looked at Ronon and saw defiance written across his features, "Okay, everyone take it easy…we didn't come here looking for a fight."

"We came here looking for allies against the wraith," John whirled around to see Teyla slowly standing up her hands in the air. She came out from around the tree to stand beside John.

John threw her an incredulous look but her eyes just flickered upward. John followed her gaze and saw hidden in the upper area of the cliff more men, all their weapons pointing at him… and now Teyla. John slowly lowered his weapon.

One of the men watching Ronon came over and took John's weapon, "Who are you…why are you?"

"I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard. The man you have before you is a member of my team, Ronon Dex. The man cowering behind the tree is Dr. Mckay, another member of my team and this is…"

"Teyla Emmagan of Athos"

John started at the new voice that came from within the cave. He turned to look at Teyla who also had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, I am Teyla, leader of the Athosian people" Teyla took a step forward only to have John quickly place a hand on her elbow to stop her.

"Who are you?" John demanded.

"Teyla knows me" and with that a man came out and into view. He was a tall man, possibly early thirties if one was judging by Earth standards. He had blonde hair that swept past his shoulders and hard grey eyes that softened when they rested upon Teyla.

Beneath his hand John felt Teyla stiffen. He turned his head to look at her, "Teyla?"

"It can't be…' the whispered words matched the stricken look reflected in her eyes.

The blonde man walked closer until he was standing in front of Teyla. He reached up as if he were going to cup her cheek but instead he reached behind her head and pulled the orange flower out of her hair band, 'You remembered."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I did not forget this story, just got sidetracked with my other "You're With Me" and then had some finals to work on.

Once again…I am the proud owner of nothing…that's right…absolutely nothing…oh well…

**The blonde man walked closer until he was standing in front of Teyla. He reached up as if he were going to cup her cheek but instead he reached behind her head and pulled the orange flower out of her hair band, 'You remembered."**

PART 2:

"You remembered.'

_Two children approaching the age of self discovery walked side by side through a field of orange petals. The boy cautiously moved closer to the girl and tentatively touched her hand. When she made no movement away, the boy grew braver and lightly grasped her hand in his. The girl shyly smiled and chanced a quick glance at the blond haired boy next to her before quickly darting her eyes back to the field of flowers._

_They walked in silence until the sun started to set in the distance and they slowed. The girl looked back at the path they had been walking and in the distance she could see a silhouette against the fading sun. She turned to the boy, "It is time for me to leave. My father has finished trading for this season's crops." The girl slowly started to pull away but the boy held on to her hand. At the curious expression on the girl's face, the boy looked around, searching for something and saw the orange flowers. He bent down and grasped one, plucking it from the ground, "Here." The boy reached up and slipped the stem behind the girl's left ear so the petals brushed across her face, "So you will remember me…You will remember me Teyla?"_

_The young Teyla looked at her friend, "I will not forget you…I will be back at the next harvest. I will remember you Kalen." Teyla smiled and turned to run across the field to where her father was standing, waiting for her so they could return home._

_As Teyla reached her father she turned and called out, "Until next harvest Kalen" not knowing that she would not see her friend again for a long time until…_

The fair headed man brushed the orange petals softly across Teyla's cheek.

The man chuckled lightly, a wide grin highlighting his features as Teyla remained motionless, her eyes still widened in disbelief.

Two large tan hands grasped either side of Teyla's face. The man slowly lowered his head until his forehead touched hers in the Athosian gesture of friendship, "I am real…feel me…my skin against yours…like so long ago…"

A strangled gasp wrenched itself out of Teyla's throat as she threw her arms around the man's neck, grasping him tightly.

"Kalen," the name slipped of Teyla's lips in a mere whisper.

The blonde man, Kalen, laughed out loud, wrapping his own arms around Teyla's waist picking her up and twirling her in the air.

…And all the while, John watched, speechless, feeling as if someone had taken his P-90 and rammed it into his gut…_Kalen…Teyla knew him…_

"Ahem! Excuse me! While you all look like you're getting along, I still have a weapon pointed at my face and that does not bode well for a happy scientist!" Dr. Rodney McKay having seen Teyla's reaction to the stranger slowly eased himself out from behind the tree trunk and now stood slightly behind Col. Sheppard.

All heads turned to settle their gaze upon the scientist who now, finding himself the subject of scrutinizing enemy eyes, started to shuffle uncomfortable on his feet.

"Kalen," Teyla slowly loosened her hold and Kalen in turn lowered her to the ground.

Teyla stepped back and stood beside Col. Sheppard again, "These are my friends…allies of my people in our fight against the wraith." Teyla's voice grew stern, "and they do not deserve such treatment as this" looking pointedly at Ronon, hands bound with weapons still pointed at him.

Kalen studied Teyla for a moment then gave a slight nod of his head towards the men standing guard over the Satedean warrior.

The men surrounding Ronon lowered their weapons and stepped back. Teyla walked quickly over to Ronon and using the knife from her vest, sliced through the rope binding his hands.

Freed from his constraints Ronon jumped to his feet and made to lunge at Kalen but Teyla's quick reflexes had her grasping Ronon's arm before he could attack.

Teyla's eyes shifted from Ronon to the warriors standing nearby, their hands hovering by the weapons holstered on their hip.

John Sheppard seeing the same movement also moved to place himself between Teyla and the foreign warriors.

"Take it easy Ronon," John slid his gaze to Teyla before returning it to the guards, "So Teyla…I take it this is a friend of yours. Nice greeting."

John shifted ever so slightly to stand even closer to Teyla, ready to protect her…

Teyla placed her free hand upon John's shoulder and then spoke, "Kalen…these are friends…I trust them with my life…they have saved me and my people many times…this is not the way to make new friends…'

A slight smile flickered over John's face as Teyla echoed words that he had spoken before on previous missions…

A smile hovered on John's lips but a frown started to appear across Kalen's forehead as he took in the image that Teyla and the two men she was with made. Kalen ignored the whining man to his left as he came closer to Teyla, "I am sorry my _kesa_," and brushed the back of his hand across Teyla's cheek.

"These newcomers to our home are to be welcomed. If they are trusted by Teyla then I too will trust them." Kalen looked around at his men, those still surrounding Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard and also those still keeping watch from the upper ridges of the cliff, "Let no one treat them with disrespect…already much has been done to cause strife," Kalen look Col. Sheppard in his eyes, "And that is no way to make friends, especially when old friends have been brought back to us."

Kalen grasped Teyla's hand that had slowly slipped from Ronon's arm and turned starting to walk back towards the cave opening.

"Come, we have much to discuss, my kesa…I will show you why my guards protect this area so well."

"Kalen, stop." Teyla pulled on the hand holding her, pulling free so she could walk back to stand beside her teammates.

"Col… Ronon… Dr. McKay…this is Kalen…a friend from very long ago, his home world was Dados…a trading partner with Athos for many seasons while my father led the Athosians…" A bewildered look crossed Teyla's features, "But Dados was culled soon after my father was lost…" Teyla looked at Kalen and John could see pain reflecting in their depths, "My people went to Dados searching for survivors after we heard of the attack, offering our help but…you were gone…taken…how can you be here?"

John looked at Teyla and felt an uneasy feeling settle on the bottom of his stomach, never before has he seen the expression he now witnessed on Teyla's face…

Kalen walked slowly over to Teyla and lowered his head until it once again touched hers in the Athosian gesture and softly said, "Come Teyla…we have much to speak about."

Raising his head, he took Teyla's hand, "Come?"

Teyla shook her head in acceptance and then spoke to the Col but did not turn her head to look at him.

"We came to this world seeking other allies…Kalen has much to tell us I believe" and then Teyla followed her friend into the cave…

John looked as Teyla walked away and then followed, "Let's go."

To Be Continued

Shorter then I had originally planned but thought I had better post so people wouldn't think I'd forgotten their reviews..Thanks so much for them!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews…sorry I haven't updated faster but I sort of ran into a roadblock and took a detour but I am back…

I am the proud owner of nothing…oh well it is still fun to write it…

Okay…it is time to get to know Kalen…

**Raising his head, he took Teyla's hand, "Come?"**

**Teyla shook her head in acceptance and then spoke to the Col but did not turn her head to look at him.**

"**We came to this world seeking other allies…Kalen has much to tell us I believe" and then Teyla followed her friend into the cave…**

**John looked as Teyla walked away and then followed, "Let's go."**

Part 3

The man who had first taken Sheppard's gun returned it to him now. John reached out and took it, "Thanks."

The man merely turned and walked towards the cave.

"Friendly bunch aren't they?" Sheppard said before he too followed Kalen and Teyla.

John shifted his P-90 in his hand, holding it casually but ever ready to put it into good use should the need arise and now as he entered the cave, the darkness assaulted his senses making his guard go up. Teyla had entered before him and his inability to see her caused an unsettling feeling to make itself known in the pit of his stomach.

His grip tightened on his gun but just as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, a flash flared to life in front of him casting the cave with a warm soft glow.

'This way…' Kalen stood slightly further into the cave with a torch in his hand. The fire flickered and crackled and caused light to dance across Teyla's features standing next to him.

An image seemed to overlay itself with the Teyla he saw now…an image from the past…from the first day he had met her…

The cave had been smaller and it had only been the two of them…but as Teyla had lit her torch back then …John remembered with clarity the way it had highlighted her features just as the flames did now

_That day…in that cave…just the two of them…_

_The initial awareness of each other they both had felt when they first met had flashed into an attraction in the instance he had placed her necklace around her neck. A thrill had passed through him like nothing he had felt before… and a connection that neither could place a name to formed between them…one that he couldn't have expected to impact his life so greatly in the time he had known her._

_And she had felt it too, he was sure of that… but neither had known how to approach it so each had let it pass… _

_But sometimes he could still remember the softness of her skin beneath his fingers as they brushed against her neck as he had fastened her necklace…and the electrical jolt of awareness he had felt would rush through his anew._

John involuntarily clenched his fist as the memory. No that moment was not forgotten…no never forgotten…but it had been passed over for friendship, something he held close but now as he watched Teyla with Kalen….

John mentally shook himself to bring to focus the realities of their situation. They had just been held by gunpoint by a small army of men and while Teyla claimed a friendship with Kalen they still knew nothing about him. It all came down to trust and he trusted Teyla, more than anyone else so all Sheppard could do was trust Teyla. Kalen, well Kalen was another matter...

"So you got caught huh? Someone brought down the giant with the big gun…" Rodney blabbered on, needing something to displace his own uneasiness at having three men walking behind him, their hands still resting lightly on their side arms…

"Rodney…' John gave the scientist a warning look before turning to place his attention on Ronon, ready to make peace between him and the somewhat callous Rodney McKay but the expression on the Satedean's face was not anger or even annoyance but a look that Sheppard could only be described as brooding.

'Ronon?"

"They were expecting me…I followed the tracks, saw two-three sets of footprints but when I approached this cave they were waiting…five of the warriors that greeted you…their weapons were set on stun…they didn't want me dead." Ronon looked at Teyla walking slightly ahead of them. "Now I know why."

Ronon turned his steady gaze to Sheppard, "They are warriors, trackers…well trained…good enough to conceal their true number from me but…" Ronon paused as his gaze traveled over the men that walked around them, "They are all different…their styles…clothing…weapons but they gave way to his leadership," Ronon gave a nod of his head towards Kalen.

John looked at Kalen and this time saw him not as someone from Teyla's past whom she cared for but as a potential ally to Atlantis in their fight against the wraith.

"Maybe this is the way to meet new friends" John picked up his walk to catch up with Teyla and Kalen.

They walked farther into the cave, Kalen leading them through tunnels that twisted left and right until John lost his sense of direction but by the steady concentration on Ronon's face Sheppard was confident that his teammate knew exactly where they were. Teyla, too, seemed to be able to keep her bearings.

When he had caught up with her and Kalen, she had had a smile on her face, laughing at something Kalen had said to her…John rarely heard her laugh…if ever.

John couldn't help but frown at the unexpected thought.

He looked at Teyla out of the corner of his eye, trying to take in her expression and not be caught doing so. But while usually Teyla was adept at picking up on his actions…now she seemed distracted and her thoughts were no doubt on the man walking ahead of them leading the way.

An unsettling thought descended upon John…was Teyla happy to be with hi…to be with the Atlantis team John corrected?

John turned his gaze down and images of the time he spent with Teyla filtered through his thoughts…them sparring together in the afternoons…him flying her over to the mainland to visit her people…telling stories to the Athosian children…teaching Teyla about Earth…football…

John had to smile at the memories and admit to himself how much he truly enjoyed spending time with Teyla but…

He knew Teyla enjoyed his company also but he had never heard her laugh the way she did with Kalen….

"We are here" Kalen finally came to a stop in front of a solid wall jarring John out of reverie.

"Really? Looks like you got lost," Rodney quipped from behind Ronon and Sheppard. 'Unless…you…know…you can walk through walls…and things like that…" Rodney's voice trailed off as he caught on to the glares he was getting from Teyla and John. "I think I'll be quiet now…you know you two have these identical expressions on your faces… reminds me of this married couple I used to kno…okay shutting up now." Rodney ducked his head as Kalen joined in with the glares that were coming his way.

Kalen frowned at the smiles he saw exchanged between John and Teyla. "No…we do not walk through walls…we remove them." Kalen said sharply and with that he reached out and touched the wall…it shimmered and then disappeared beneath his touch. The harsh brilliance of artificial light that flooded the dim lit tunnel caused everyone to blink their eyes as they tried to regain their focus after being so long in the soft light of the single torch.

When every ones vision cleared they found themselves in a large cavernous room that was filled with electronic equipment. A dozen or so people walked back and forth between different computers and equipment.

"What?" Rodney was the first to speak and immediately walked over to one of the men working on some sort of device on a table located off to the left.

Teyla took in all the sights, walking around in a circle before turning to face Kalen, "What is all this Kalen?"

Kalen spread his arms wide to encompass the room, "This…this is my stand against the wraith."

"Come."

_(Kalen, Teyla, Shep and the team sit around a table located in a room off of the main room.)_

Kalen sat at the front of the table, Teyla to his left with Sheppard next to her. Rodney and Ronon sat across from them.

Kalen had his hands clasped in front of him as he began his story, "As Teyla told you, my home world was a planet called Dados…the wraith culled my planet many years ago," Kalen looked at Teyla, "But I survived."

Teyla leaned forward, "But how Kalen? When my people came to your planet after the culling…your people were scattered…your family was taken…you were no where to be found…no one ever saw you again after that day."

A dark look crossed over Kalen's face, "Yes…my father…mother…they were taken by the wraith as I would have been…had I not been in the far field off of our village…," A soft look lighted Kalen's eyes, "Do you remember it…the one we used to walk through as children...the one with the flowers?"

Kalen's eyes then grew vague, "You hear the screams first…the panic of people you know…then you hear the sounds of their ships…and the lights that split the darkness…" Kalen paused, "I heard it all and my first thought was of my family…I started to run towards my village but someone stopped me…a man I had never met before. He came out of the forest as I ran towards my village, caught me and prevented my returning to my village even as I yelled and fought for him to let me go…"

Kalen's voice drifted off and a different voice took over, "But I told him it was no use…his death would not save his parents nor help anyone in the fight against the wraith."

As the new voice took over the commentary, Teyla and the rest turned towards the direction of the voice to face the new person who had entered quietly into the room.

Kalen stood up and walked over to the elderly man, 'Danis…I did not realize you had returned. I did not expect you back so soon" Kalen clasped his hands on the shorter man's shoulders and brought him forward. "Teyla…this is Danis…the man who saved my life and gave it a purpose that helped me survive the loss of my village and made me into the man you see before you today.

Danis stepped up to Teyla and reached down to take her hand, "You are the young woman Kalen has always spoken so much of. I am honored to meet you at last." Danis bowed his head in greeting.

Teyla stood up, "As I Danis…you have my gratitude…" Teyla inclined her head in the direction on Kalen, "…for keeping a dear friend safe."

Danis smiled at Teyla, "It was a small service I could do in such a troubled time…there was so little I could do…"

Sheppard watched the interaction between Kalen and the new visitor before he spoke up, "Just how exactly did you survive the wraith attack that day?"

"And what about the technology that was being worked on when we came in…that is not something a farmer uses to harvest crops" Rodney chipped in.

"Your men are warriors as well, not farmers" Ronon stated as he leaned over the table to stare at Danis, "Who are you?"

Danis looked at everyone before, "I am Danis of Azre. No…the name of my world would not mean anything to you Teyla…it was long ago culled by the wraith, before you were ever born, but it was on the day that my life was seemingly destroyed that it was rebuilt."

A gleam filled Danis' eyes, a gleam mirrored in Kalen's eyes as he listened to his mentor's voice rise with feeling at his narrative, "It was on the day the wraith took all that I loved, that I was saved by a stranger to my native land, one who would open my eyes to an existence that I had never thought possible…where humans were not mere herds to be used by the wraith as they pleased but instead as a people who could unite to take stand against the wraith."

"I do not understand," Teyla looked at Danis. She lifted her hands and slightly gestured to her surroundings, "Is this place…the technology we saw in the other room part of this fight?"

"Yes…this cave is only one encampment such as this…there are many more spread across dozens of worlds," Danis said, "Each is filled with people who have been displaced by the culling of their worlds or who have lost all they have loved."

Danis chuckled lightly at the still perplexed faces of Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Ronon, "I see I am confusing you even more for I have gotten ahead of myself…perhaps you would care for a drink…I have a story to tell."

"Drink… how about food? What kind of food do you have? I have to watch my sugar levels…and nothing citrus…I am deathly allergic to anything citrus…anything" Rodney perked up, sitting slightly taller at the prospect of nourishment.

Kalen smiled at the antics of the doctor and went over to give a knock at the closed door. A few moments later the door opened and Kalen gave a request for food to the woman who appeared.

After Kalen had taken an empty seat at the other end of the table, Danis sat down in the vacated seat next to Teyla and began his story…

Next time…"Who is Danis?"


End file.
